Une histoire de parenté
by OtakuCookieNyan
Summary: Et si l'un des membres de Seirin avait une soeur? Et si il en était de même pour l'un des membres de Touho? Ben ça créerait un gros bordel! Résumé pourri, désolée...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue.

L'avion se posa doucement sur la piste. Au bout de quelques minutes de stationnement, les passagers commencent à descendre, tous munis de sacs à dos en tout genre. Parmi eux, une jeune fille au cheveux châtains clairs en batailles et au yeux noirs agrandis par des lunettes rectangulaire de la même couleur. Elle continua de marcher faisant se retourner certaines personnes sur son passage. La brunette continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver devant les présentoirs qui faisaient circuler les bagages. Elle attrapa une grosse valise noire qu'elle tira sans effort malgré le poids apparent de l'objet. Elle sourit en apercevant un homme de grande stature au cheveux poivre et sel ramenés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et attrapa la valise. La brune le remercia et ils se mirent en route jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport. Dans la voiture la jeune fille lâcha

-Takae-san, avant d'aller à la maison, j'aimerai aller au lycée Seirin. C'est possible ?

L'homme la regarda à travers le rétroviseur et répondit:

-Bien sûr, Eri-sama.

* * *

Hey, hey, heey! Ici Li'! Voici ma première fiction (et sans doute pas la dernière)! Quelques petites clarifications, Eri est un personnage qui me ressemble aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle est un peu chelou... Un autre OC fera son apparition dans le chap 1 et encore un autre dans le chapitre 2. En gros, des OC's partoooout!  
Bref.  
Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 Chapitre 1

Yo! Je vous présente ici le premier chapitre de la fiction! Le suivant sera écrit par ma meilleure qui écrira cette fic avec moi... Sur ce,

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Eri marchait dans la cour du lycée Seirin. Elle avait demandé a Takae de rester dans la voiture et de l'attendre. Après s'être perdue au moins 8 fois et avoir demandé son chemin a une quinzaine de personnes différentes, la brunette arriva devant un gymnase. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Un grand gars aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes était en train de crier des insultes en tout genre à un autre garçon, plus petit, aux yeux en amande. Eri fronça les sourcils et entra dans le gymnase. Elle se dirigea vers le lunetteux et, arrivée a sa hauteur, lui administra un claque monumentale à l'arrière du crane.

-Junpei! On ne hurle pas sur ses coéquipiers!

Le jeune homme faillit répliquer mais il préféra se retourner en se tenant la tête.

-Eri! Tu m'as fait mal idiote! Pis d'abord, tu d'vais pas rentrer dans trois jours? Quoi qu'il en soit,

on t'as pas appris a respecter ses aînés? Espèce de malpolie!

La brune vit rouge. Elle lui asséna une seconde claque et lui cria en retour;

-C'est moi la malpolie? J'suis partie pendant trois ans et c'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour? En plus je t'ai envoyé un message avant d'embarquer! Je t'expliquais que Takae-san m'avais fait rentrer plus tôt pour raisons professionnelles!

-Eh bien, désolé de ne pas parler français, comme Mademoiselle!

-C'est pas une raison! Google Traduction, ça existe! elle continua d'une voix plus douce en souriant. Enfin bon… Tadaïma, Jun!

Le jeune garçon sourit a son tour et ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels la brune vint se blottir. Il murmura;

-Okaerinasaï, Eri.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme au cheveux étrangement bleus demanda;

-Ano… Désolé de vous interrompre, sempaï… Mais qui est cette personne?

Junpei relâcha Eri qui sursauta en voyant le garçon un peu plus petit qu'elle.

-Ghi! Depuis quand t'es là, toi? demanda t'elle. Oh! Et, désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Hyuuga Eri, yoroshiku onegaïshimasu!

Une petite brune s'avança vers elle tandis qu'un "Eeeeeeeeeeh?" parcourait le reste des joueurs.

-Eri-chan! Ça fait longtemps! Tu vas bien?

-Riko-san! Je suis heureuse de te voir! Je vais très bien, juste un peu fatiguée par l'avion… Et toi?

Riko n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone de la plus jeune sonna;

"Eri-sama! Il faudrait vous dépêcher! Votre entraînement commence dans une demie heure! Iguchi-san va s'énerver!"

-Ben dis à Tamaki qu'il y a une piscine à Seirin et que je ne bougerai pas!

"Comme vous voulez."

Et Takae raccrocha.

-Riko-san, est ce que je pourrais utiliser votre piscine? Mon entraîneuse va criser si je loupe une séance et je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serai quand elle me verra…

Riko sourit et répondit;

-Bien sûr! Nous avons réservé d'entièreté de la piscine principale donc tu pourras utiliser un couloir. En plus je vais essayer de m'arranger avec ton entraineuse pour faire des courses, ça musclera mes joueurs!

Eri balança un sourire digne d'un enfant de 4 ans a l'assemblée. A ce moment là, une plantureuse rousse entra dans le gymnase et agrippa la jeune brune par les épaules et cria;

-Eri! J't'avais pourtant prévenue pour l'entraînement! Maintenant, tu vas aller me fourrer ton petit cul dans un maillot de 10 et plus vite que ça!

La brunette partit sans demander son reste et la rousse continua en s'inclinant respectueusement;

-Je suis Iguchi Tamaki, la coach de cette étourdie. Désolée de nous incruster.

Riko rit nerveusement et ajouta;

-Non, c'est rien! Je suis habituée au phénomène et je connais Eri depuis trop longtemps pour être étonnée… a vous dérangerai de faire des courses avec mes joueurs?

-Absolument pas! Quelqu'un est volontaire pour affronter Eri?

Kagami, toujours en quête de défis, s'avança et lâcha;

-Moi! Je vais la battre! Elle est tellement petite, elle va pas aller loin! Je la dépasse direct!

Tamaki rigola et se dirigea vers la piscine ou Eri s'échauffait déjà.

-Eri! T'as un concurrent! Montre aux gars les échauffements basique hors et dans l'eau! Puis tu feras une course standard de crawl contre chacun d'eux! Pour finir, montre leurs les étirements! Tu pourras aller te doucher avant les garçons et tu les attendras! Bien compris?

Tout les joueurs parurent choqués de la difficulté de l'entraînement de la brunette. Celle-ci par contre, souriait. Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et balança un regard a tout les garçons autour d'elle.

-Haï! approuva t'elle. Il est facile cet entraînement, c'est pas drôle! Allez les gars! Vous avez vos maillots? Bien! Alors vous commencez par 5 pompes, puis 15 secondes de gainage ventral, puis 5 squats, puis 15 secondes de gainage costal et dorsal. Après vous entrez dans l'eau et vous faîtes 20 flexions, puis vous faites 2 longueurs de crawl DOUCEMENT. Je le fais avec vous, prenez pas ces airs choqués, Tama me fait faire trois fois pire d'habitude!

Ceci fait (les joueurs étaient crevés avant même de faire les courses, mais Eri pétait la forme), les joueurs se mirent en file par ordre de passage. Ca donnait; Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Kawahara, Furihata, Fukuda et enfin Kuroko. L'américain montait sur l'un des plots et ajustait ses lunettes de piscine. Eri claqua a son tour l'élastique. Tamaki cria;

-A mon signal, prêt… Partez!

Elle siffla et les deux adolescents partirent. Kagami prit la tête mais a la moitié de la longueur, l'ombre de la brune se fit de plus en plus présente et elle dépassa le rouquin. Résultat; Kagami venait a peine d'amorcer le retour que Eri attendait patiemment, assise sur le bord et le sourire au lèvres. Tamaki fronça les sourcils et lança a son élève;

-Eri, c'était quoi cette course? Il t'a dépassé au début! La prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre d'erreur, je triple, non je quadruple ton entraînement! Et pas l'entraînement simple comme aujourd'hui! Non non non! L'entraînement dur, comme ceux que tu faisait en Belgique pour rattraper tes retards! Ah, et t'as une réunion avec les autres dans un mois!

Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur le visage de la brunette. Ainsi, les joueurs virent passer tour à tour la colère, la tristesse, le dégoût et la peur. Tout ce qu'il se demandèrent fut ''Comment elle fait pour survivre ?''

Eri finit par balancer à sa jeune coach ;

-Tamaaaa~ j'avais besoin de chauffer mes jambes ! Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de nager un peu pour ça ! Pis D'toute façon je l'ai dépassé...

La rouquine sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse de la cadette Hyuuga et envoya l'adversaire suivant. Le reste des courses se passa bien et vint le moment des étirements. Tamaki expliqua ceux-ci aux jeunes hommes tandis que la brunette se dirigeait vers le vestiaire. Un peu plus tard, ce furent les joueurs qui y entrèrent. Quand ils sortirent, un certain Américain vint discuter avec la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

-Ano, Eri. Je peux te demander un truc ? demanda t'il.

-Bien sûr ! répondit t'elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu puisses nager aussi vite ? J'ai toujours été le meilleur de l'équipe aux courses !

La brune sortit son maillot de son sac et le tendit à Kagami.

-Tout à l'heure, Tama m'a dit de mettre un ''maillot de 10''. C'est grâce à ça que je nage plus vite ! Tu veux le prendre ? J'l'ai séché avec un sèche cheveux chelou !

Le rouge le prit et le laissa immédiatement tomber. Il hurla:

-Mais c'est hyper lourd ce truc ! T'as foutu quoi dedans ? Du plomb ?

-Nan ! Il est cousu avec un tissu résistant à l'eau mais dont le poids augmente en changeant de milieu. Quand j'entre dans l'eau, mon poids n'est pas diminué grâce à l'entraînement de Tama et je prends 10kg en plus ! C'est le plus léger que j'ai... Habituellement, j'm'entraîne avec 20-25 kg en plus !

Les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés pour entendre l'explication de la plus jeune. Ils furent choqués d'apprendre ce qu'Eri prenait dans le dos quand elle entrait dans l'eau. Hyuuga parut se souvenir d'un truc, pile à ce moment là. Il demanda à sa soeur ;

-Au passage, Eri ! Comment ça c'est passé en Belgique ?

Le brune regarda son frère, tendit les bras et fit des signes de victoire avec ses doigts. Elle répondit, non sans un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

-Gihi ! Tu as devant toi la représentante du Japon au Jeux Olympiques Junior, en natation et gymnastique artistique ! Et accessoirement la plus jeune participante !

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapitre 2

Yooooo! Ici Li'! Je me rends compte que j'ai totalement oublié un truc... Le disclaimer, rating et tout, et tout... Donc voilà;

**Disclaimer:** J'ai demandé Akashi pour mon anniv'... J'espère que Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama voudra bien me l'envoyer *-*

**Rating: **T, on sait jamais... Mon language est quelque fois digne de Mako-chan~

**Auteur: **OtakuCookieNyan, plus précisément Cassya

**Réponse aux reviews: **_Lone Wolf 3482_; Merci, contente que ça te plaise ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ^^**  
**

**Blabla inutile:** Bon ben.. Voilà... Pour une fois que je peux parler pour ne rien dire... 'fin bref. Ce chapitre a été écrite par Cas'. Si vous trouvez son personnage odieux, c'est normal. Elle est réellement comme ça avec les gens qu'elle aime pas! (C: C'est même pas vrai , ...enfin pas autant . Mais avec les gens que j'aime je suis super protectrice donc çà compense x') ) J'vous r'trouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dans un avion a quelque kilomètre de haut , se trouvait une jeune fille a la courte chevelure blonde foncée et au yeux bruns-verts , qui tranquillement assise dans son siège , discutait au téléphone (ouais on va dire qu'on peut) :

-Allo? Oui je suis bien dans l'avion pour retourner au Japon... Ah ok t'inquiète je me donnerai a fond... Oui je rentre chez moi par après... Oui, bye.

La jeune fille eu pour réflexe de mettre de la musique sur son portable et de mettre ses écouteurs pour éviter de devoir faire attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Une bonne demi heure après l'appel, l'avion était arrivé à destination. Descendant une à une les marches de l'avion elle put admirer à nouveau son pays qu'elle chérissait car dans celui-ci se trouvait son grand frère chéri.

Après avoir pris ses bagages, elle marcha tranquillement dans la rue quand un garçon lui tomba dessus.

-MAIS PUTAIN TU SAVAIS PAS BOUGER! cria t'il  
-Pardon? C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ainsi? Tu te prends pour qui? Le roi du monde? Nan! A moins que tu sois aveugle ou complètement stupide, tu remarqueras que TU es tombé sur MOI! Et pas l'inverse! Cappichi? lui dit-elle  
-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse? La seule personne qui a le droit de me parler ainsi, c'est moi! Je suis Aomine Daiki l'as de... répliqua t'il avant de se faire couper  
\- Ta gueule! M'en balec de qui tu es! Que tu sois riche, pauvre, célèbre ou inconnu cela change STRICTEMENT rien à ma life. BYE.

Elle partit tranquillement chez elle laissant le bleuté complètement abasourdi .

Quelque jours plus tard lors d'un entrainement au lycée Touhou, presque tous les joueurs avaient remarqué à leurs grands étonnement que le joueur numéro 9 , Ryou Sakurai ne s'était pas excusé une seule fois depuis plusieurs jours et décidèrent donc de le questionner.

-Dis Sakurai? demanda l'un d'eux, Imayoshi.  
-Oui?  
-Pourquoi as tu arrêté de t'excuser?  
-Ah ma sœur est revenue de Belgique il y a quelque jours et me menace de me frapper à chaque fois que je m'excuse, donc voilà ...  
-RYOU-NIIIIII tu as oublié ton bentô a la maison , je suis venue te le rapporter . Dit une blondinette au yeux vert  
-QUOI ? C'est elle ta sœur? dirent tous en chœur les joueurs de Touhou, excepté Ryou et Aomine.  
-Oh, elle est trop chou! dit Momoi  
-Quoi Ryo a une sœur? dit Aomine qui venait d'arriver avant de remarquer la brune qui l'avait fait chier quelque jours auparavant. TOI! continua t'il. Tu te souviens de moi?  
-Qui ne se souviendrait pas d'un idiot à l'ego surdimensionné qui m'est tombé dessus et qui me dit ''La seule personne qui ai le droit de me parler ainsi est moi!''?  
-Fous toi de ma gueule, tant qu'on y est!  
-C'est déjà ce que je fais, à moins que tu ne l'ai toujours pas remarqué. Monsieur se croit plus fort mais est plus con qu'un enfant de 2 ans!  
-Moi? PAS FORT? Je suis le plus doué dans les sauts, la course, l'agilité et la force! répliqua t'il.  
-La course et la force? Laisse moi rire. Je suis sûre de te battre dans ces deux domaines les yeux fermés!  
-Ah ouais? Ben ok. Le premier ou la première qui fait deux fois le tour de l'école entière se voit vainqueur et le perdant doit être au service de l'autre pendant une journée.  
-Okey.

Ils se mirent tous deux à la case départ et  
3 2 1 GO  
Aomine commença a courir alors que la brune restait sur place. Elle prit environ une trentaine de secondes avant de commencer a courir.  
Aomine qui se sentait confiant mais qui courait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vit passer a coté de lui la jeune fille qui courait comme si de rien n'était.  
Les autres virent après moins de 30 secondes du départ de la fille passer devant eux, marquant qu'elle venait de finir son premier tour.  
Quand elle eut redépasser pour la deuxième fois Aomine, celui-ci était choqué.  
Les autres au départ, virent la fille arrivé pour son deuxième tours alors que Aomine n'avait pas fini son 1er tour.

-PUTAIN COMMENT TU AS FAIT ?  
-Je suis la représentante du Japon en athlétisme et tous sports de combats confondu pour les Jeux Olympiques Junior. Je m'appelle Cassya Sakurai.  
-Sport de combat ? Mon cul ouais! fit Aomine, mort de rire.

La brune prit le bras du bleuté et le mit en un coup rapide au sol en l'ayant fait passer au dessus de son propre corps.

-Tu disais?  
-Pff  
-J'y crois pas Aomine s'est fait battre. dirent certains joueurs.

Le brune décida de partir comme si de rien n'était quand tout à coup Aomine essaya de l'attaquer par derrière mais celle ci le savait et le remit pour la 2eme fois au sol.

-J'ai l'œil du vautour (complètement inventé). Ce qui me permet de voir a une vision de 360 degré et de prévoir ce qui va se passer. Donc Mr JeMeLaPète merci de me laisser partir.  
-Et pour mon gage?  
-Pas besoin, si je veux quelque chose ou autre je sais le faire moi même.  
-Simple question: tu as quel âge?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
-Si ! Moi j'ai 1...  
-14 ans BYE.

Cette fois elle sortit réellement de la salle et, comme a son habitude, elle mit ses écouteurs  
Elle regarda ses photos et tomba sur une photo de elle et sa meilleure amie _"Eri__ tu me manques, pourquoi faut il que l'on change toutes deux de pays...'' _. Elle avança et entra dans un fast food nommé Maji-Burger et y prit un Milk shake au fraises. Un groupe de 11 garçons se trouvait à la table d'a côté.

-...ouais ta défense est assez forte, mec ...  
-Mais mon attaque est meilleure!  
-Oui mais le gardien est de meilleure place!  
-Les gars...  
-Mais non je suis...  
-Les gars!  
-Quoi?  
-On est une équipe de foot.  
-Ouais Kuro-chin a raison...

-Merci Mito-kun. dit le prénomme Kuro-chin

_"Qu'ils sont bruyants..." _fut la seule pensé de Cassya

Elle ressortit du Maji burger et se mit en tête d'aller au parc, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée car elle y croisa Aomine.

-Oh! Pourquoi tu es si méchante? fit la bronzé.  
-Je t'en pose des questions? Nan!  
-Malpolie... tss  
-Et c'est de moi que tu parles? Genre, toi tu es poli?  
-Ben ou... en fait nan tu as raison...

-Oui ... Fin bref'

La sonnerie du telephone retentit 'Life is life nanananana ..' Il décrocha son téléphone  
Il raccrocha et pu remarqué qu'un beau sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
Désorienté par son sourire il ne put que lui demandé.

-Pourquoi tu souries , c'est la première fois que tu le fais  
\- Cette chanson me fait pensée à ma meilleure amie :D et elle me manque  
\- Elle te manque et tu souries au lieu d'être triste  
\- Rester forte et ne pas pleurer .  
\- Ah okey  
\- Mais je dois l'étriper la prochaine fois que je la vois *-* ! D'où elle a le droit de me laisser avec des idiots de camarades de classe *-* !  
\- Tu es flippante  
\- Et donc ?  
-Laisse tomber ...  
-Bon bye

\- Ouais tss bye

Le brune partit tranquillement chez elle , sonna à la porte et c'est sonn grand frère adoré qui lui ouvrit , elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant d'entrer (Li: Comme dans la vraie vie , son sourire à la Colgate ) , entra et comme coutume elle le prit dans ses bras (C: J'adore les calins *-* , Li : Ouais ...moi aussi :D) avant d'aller préparer leur repas. Durant le repas (sans leurs parents)

-Au faite j'ai vu dans le parc le gars de ton équipe , Aomine Daiki  
\- Ah bon ?  
-Oui :D Il jouait au basket . Tu sais il a la même sonnerie qu'Eri :D :D  
\- Eri ? Ton amie de Belgique?  
-Nan ma meilleure amie , tu sais celle que je considère comme ma petite soeur adorée :D  
-Ah ok et elle est encore en Belgique ?  
-Non elle est retournée un mois avant moi dans son pays d'origine , je veux la revoir ...  
\- T'inquiète tu la reveras un jour Cassya  
-Oui tu as raison , bon on doit se lever tôt demain , c'est le jour où on a une réunion des representant junior du japon .  
-Oui , bonne nuit Cassya :D  
\- Bonne nuit Ryo-nii dit elle avant de lui donner un bisous sur la joue , signe de bonne nuit .

Chacun alla dans sa chambre se disant que demain serait une longue journée

* * *

Heey! Ca vous a plu?  
Désolée... Le chapitre 3 est en cours, il devrait arriver bientôt!  
Reviews?  
Ja nee~


End file.
